por amor
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: donde estoy? porque estoy aqui? que tanto estara dispuesta a dar sakura, todo solo por una persona, por ESA persona, por sasuke... [oneshot] [sasusaku]mi primer fic dattebayo! x


Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic n.n es un oneshot espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, es un sasusaku, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto u.u si, Sasuke no es completamente mío pero bueno x)

Aclaraciones:

_Letras en itálicas _recuerdos

Letra normal lo que esta pasando

"entre comillas" dialogo de los personajes

**Negritas y **subrayados solo es para dar énfasis a las expresiones -.-U

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Por amor.**

" ¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Trato de recordar, " ¿qué paso conmigo?" Ahora no entiendo nada "aush" me queje levemente, me pulso la cabeza...respiro y me calmo primeramente ¿quién soy?

Haber tengo el cabello Rosado..Mis ojos son verdes, mi piel blanca me llamo sakura...si!! sakura haruno parece que comienzo a recordar...

_Recuerdo un vago día cuando después de llorar tanto por culpa de unas niñas, me encontraba en el puente fue cuando lo vi por primera vez...tez blanca, cabellos azabaches, ojos negros, y al parecer también estaba muy triste, y como no, su hermano mayor asesino a todo su clan siendo él el único sobreviviente; llore con el, me dolía_ _también, no me gustaba verlo así mmm..._ ¿qué mas?

Trato, trato, recuerda... oh!! Es molesto no saber...un momento ¿molestia? Oh! Si esa maldita palabra que tanto dolor me causo_. Me recuerdo... sí! estaba en esa banca llorando, llorando por el...me había declarado su odio me acababa de llamar "molestia" _

_Mato la felicidad que me daba por estar en su mismo equipo, llore amargamente, llore por él, por mi sasuke, mi sasuke-kun..._

Con ese solo nombre todo me viene en una avalancha de recuerdos, _era el examen para subir a chunin, él tenia el sello maldita, derramaba mucho odio y esas ganas de sangre que tenia pintado en todo su rostro, quería matarlos por haberme herido, fue un sádico halago, NO NO!! No quería verlo así, corrí y inevitables lagrimas y al parecer se detuvo, pero yo continuaba llorando, me dolía verlo así;_

Que pena lo amo tanto, tanto, tanto como tanto lloraba, SÍ_! Recuerdo grite con las lagrimas en los ojos resbalando de mi mejilla, era aterradora la escena, naruto mi mejor amigo a punto de matarse con sasuke, mi sasuke-kun, mi amor platónico todo eso me lastimaba, por suerte kakashi-sensei los detuvo..._

Gracias a él! A mi sensei, gracias al ninja copia, que posee el sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, sharingan como sasuke... sasuke-kun... mm.. No puedo mas!, tengo tanto por recordar, aun no contesto mis preguntas aun no se el porque, o que hago aquí o donde estoy, me siento tan... sola...soledad u.u

_Ahora me veo en esa_ **maldita **_banca que solo fue testigo de los desaires más fuertes de mi vida, golpes al corazón que tanto me dolieron; le rogué, suplique, le declare mi amor_, **TODO** _para de se quedara, no soportaba su partida, el solo me dio las gracias y se fue...Me dejo, allí, en la banca llorando_ **SOLA**

Sola cada día sin el, era una espina a mi herido corazón que de tanto amarle poco a poco se iba rompiendo mas y mas... duele tanto amarte sasuke-kun...cada día llore por tu regreso

**YA NO SOPORTO LOS RECUERDOS**!!...son tan dolorosos que ya no quiero recordar no encuentro ningún echo feliz... ¿qué acaso no tenia felicidad?...felicidad

_Me miro en otro lugar... ¿dónde?..Oh si! Me encuentro entrenando, estoy cansada, y siento como algo se acerca a mi muy sigilosamente, me preparo para atacar, la cosa sale de un árbol y al mirar a mi oponente cara a cara me petrifico__**él!**_

_Mirada negra y penetrante, rostro inexpresivo, cabello negro y un cuerpo que...todo un_ _muchacho de 15 años_ "sasuke-kun" _susurro atónita_

"Eh vuelto, y solo por ti! Sakura, para empezar de nuevo, si tu quieres y me permites poder estar de nuevo con tigo, se que no me lo merezco y por eso te pido perdón, discúlpame por haber tardado tres años en darme cuenta de cuanto me haces falta, perdón"

perdón, perdón, perdón, esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, después de procesar bien la información y parpadear un par de veces corrí como tonta y lo abrasé...lo llene de besos, besos que mostraban cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo necesitaba, las lagrimas por supuesto se hicieron presentes sin cesar, lagrimas de felicidad...feliz...

sigo recordando y siento como poco a poco me encuentro con las respuestas...

Estoy llegando bajo del carro, llevo puesto un vestido ampón, con un corsé en corte de corazón, mi velo me cubre la cara, mi vestido es color blanco... sí! ME CASO!!..Me caso con la persona que siempre eh amado y que siempre amare..

Al llegar emocionada me informan que sasuke aun no llega, me comienzo a preocupar las horas pasan mi desesperación y un mal presentimiento me obligan a abandonar la iglesia para buscarlo "no! No por favor no!" Susurro al viento.

_Busque por todas partes, en su casa, en la academia, con la hokage, en casa de naruto, en los comercios, en fin, por toda konoha y no le vi. Preocupada me acerco a las afueras de_ _la villa_ "me dejo" _fue lo que pensé_ "NO! Sasuke no haría eso, como puedo dudar así de él?" _me reprendo_

_A lo lejos escucho un grito...un grito suyo_! "Chidori!" _Oh no! Eso no me da ánimos de pensar que todo esta bien, al contrario alimenta mi preocupación y mi mal presentimiento, si usaba esa técnica no era mas que para algo importante_...

_Corrí a través de los árboles, cuidando hasta en el mínimo detalle mi precioso vestido_

_Llegue y mire a aquella persona, la persona que le causo tanto daño a mí casi esposo, la persona que acabo con su propio clan, el poseedor del mangekyou sharingan, kami! Era tan parecido a sasuke...aunque su mirada solo expresaba maldad odio..._

Sasuke estaba peleando con él, al parecer muy parejos ambos; "basta!!!" grite llorando acercándome mas

"Sakura_!" dijo sasuke volteando hacia mi_

"sasuke NO te distraigas_!!" le grito itachi golpeándolo muy fuerte provocando que fuera lanzado hasta chocar con un árbol y caer al suelo_

"Sasuke!" _Murmure desesperada, allí, me quede estática mirando como una estúpida. Tarde en procesarlo._

...kusoo¿Por qué? Siento que estoy tan cerca de aclarar mis dudas, lo peor de todo es que no encuentro alguna conexión, palabra clave o algo que me ayude a recordar lo que paso, solo siento n presentimiento de que esa parte que me falta por recordar era esencial para todo.

Piensa mujer! .. Recuerda .. Por kami! Recuerda, me siento tan tonta... me duela no saber..Dolor .. Oh!! _Sí! Recuerdo...recuerdo que me que parada, itachi se dirigía_ a **mi **_sasuke con las intenciones de acabar con esa batalla_

"eres un fastidio..MUERE de una vez!" _grito dispuesto a matarle_

_en ese momento reaccione_ "NOOOO!!!" _no, no, no, no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir de nuevo, me dolía el solo echo de pensar en mi vida sin el! Me dolía_

Cómo pude corrí sin importarme nada, solo quería estar con el, lo quería proteger así como el me protegió tantas veces a mi, corrí y corrí PUM!. En ese momento los vi... mire esos ojos rojos de cerca, mire el famoso mangekyou...sentí como mi vientre me dolía, era como una quemada, abrí la boca para quejarme pero no pude, no salió nada de mi boca, no tenia aliento..

Itachi huyo..Hummp! Cobarde, que bien sasuke-kun esta sano y salvo, por fin me podré casar, al fin podré vivir feliz...au!...lleve mi mano a mi vientre, sentí como se mojaba, sasuke se arrodillo abrasándome.

" ¿Por que¿Por qué¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?" _Me reclamaba llorando mire mi mano...estaba roja...roja...claro! ahora lo entiendo, entiendo porque mi hermoso vestido se tiño de rojo... me había dado ese bastardo...estaba rojo por sangre...mi propia sangre_

_sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo mis fuerzas, con un poco de esfuerzo susurre en forma de petición que me besara, sasuke me abrazo contra si muy fuerte luego me levanto un poco la cara y colocando sus ensangrentadas manos sobre mi cara y me beso, un _beso que nunca olvidare "te amo" _me dijo aun llorando_ "yo también te amo" le _respondí en un ultimo suspiro yéndome con una ultima sonrisa_

Y eso fue lo ultimo que vi, sasuke aferró mi cuerpo contra el suyo y lloraba desesperado, mi sasuke...pobrecito.

mi vestido se convirtió en rojo, como lo traigo ahora mismo, una y otra vez medito los reclamos de sasuke.. ¿Por qué¿Por qué di la vida por el?...es sencillo de explicar y muy difícil de entender en especial para el que se queda.

Di mi vida por el por la misma razón por la que llore y sufrí con el cuando mataron a su familia, por la razón que me dolió cuando me llamo molestia... por la razón que lo pare cuando se disponía a matar a otros por haberme atacado, por el motivo que le declare mi amor, le rogué y suplique que se quedara por el mismo motivo que lo bese una y otra vez cuando regreso, di mi vida por sasuke por la mismísima razón que llore por el toda mi vida, desde lagrimas de felicidad hasta lagrimas de dolor que por cierto fueron mas, cada una de las gotas que caían por mi rostro tenían escrito su nombre, por que lo amo, lo amo y siempre lo amare, por eso le di mi vida y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez...por sasuke uchiha...

"ahora te observare desde aquí...como la primera vez que te vi

seré yo quien te proteja...aunque no me encuentre cerca

te esperare aquí... hasta que te toque venir

alégrate por mi... y deja de sufrir

recuerda lo muy bien

siempre te amare desde aquí...en el principio y en el fin"

**fin!**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-snif- -snif- ó.ò que triste, gomen gomen!! Por ser tan dramatica y tragica, tambien les pido disculpa por matar a sakura e insultar a itachi u.u lo siento pero asi me salio el fic haha xDD nee espero que lo ayan disfrutado (por que yo si :D)

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**muchas muchas muchas gracias x sus reviews xD no saben lo feliz qe me acen sigan opinando n.n**


End file.
